


Spend Your $$$

by petzawentz



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, It's literally just Pete buying shit for Gabe, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Smut, Sugar Daddy Pete, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When someone’s got a tendency to wear the same six shirts filled with holes in them over and over, people begin to forget about how rich said person might be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spend Your $$$

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the worst lol

If Gabe really thinks about it, it started with a comment he made one day while he was over at Pete’s. He doesn’t remember exactly what it was, just that it had something to do with how fucking _loaded_ Pete is. More than likely, it was just in passing, because it’s not a _secret_ that Pete’s rich, it’s just not talked about much.

When someone’s got a tendency to wear the same six shirts filled with holes in them over and over, people begin to forget about how rich said person might be.

The point is, Gabe kind of forgets exactly how much money Pete has, until Pete buys something way out of even _Gabe’s_ range, or y’know, Gabe goes over to his house. Frankly, it’s kind of ridiculous, and at that moment in time, Gabe had felt the need to comment.

Pete had laughed and waved it off, and they’d both forgotten about it. Or Gabe had anyway. Pete _obviously_ remembered, because barely a week later, he sent Gabe a _really fucking nice_ pair of shoes. Gabe has a lot of shoes, and Pete knows that, so Gabe’s a little confused as to why Pete’s buying him a pair at first. Then, he chalks it up to Pete being a smug asshole, and it’s a free pair of shoes, so he’s not gonna complain.

Gabe totally expects that to be the end of it, because even Pete can’t hang onto a joke that long, but a week later, he gets a package. He _completely_ expects it to be like, a box filled with glitter, or maybe a pile of like, dog shit or something.

What he’s _not_ expecting, is to open the box, and find a bunch of expensive -and soft as _hell_ \- t-shirts, as well as what he’s almost positive is a solid gold chain necklace. Gabe stares at the items for what has to be a solid minute, before he decides to shrug it off. Obviously, Pete really wants to show off how much money he has, and again, free stuff. 

Even if Gabe _did_ want to say something, Pete’s not in town at the moment anyway, and Gabe’s not entirely sure how to bring it up over the phone, or even text.

So, he lets it go, and he expects that to be the end of it. But _again_ , a week or so later, another package shows up on his doorstep. This time, there’s a pair of headphones, and a bunch of different vegan candies.

Then the next week, there’s sweatpants, and the week after that, a fucking _laptop_.

And, okay. This is getting ridiculous. He should say something. He _knows_ he should say something; tell Pete to fucking knock it off, he gets it, he’s loaded. Point taken.

But, the thing is, Gabe _likes_ it. 

It’s not like he’s poor, and it’s not like he doesn’t already have enough _stuff_ , but for some reason, the fact that _Pete_ is buying things for him, and seemingly putting actual thought into buying things that Gabe will actually like, well. Gabe’s not going to think about the funny little _swoop_ his stomach does every time a new package shows up, or the warmth he feels all over when he looks in a mirror and sees something Pete bought him on his person.

He’s also very deliberately not thinking about why he feels so _off_ whenever he tries to take the damn necklace off.

It’s all just a _joke_ , and the next time Gabe sees Pete, he’ll be sure to laugh about it, and tell Pete just how good he got him.

\---

Except, another month goes by, and Gabe continues to receive gifts from Pete. 

By the time he actually sees Pete in person again, he’s gotten some more t-shirts, several sweatshirts and hoodies, a watch, some vinyl records, and some more shoes.

He’d also received some skinny jeans that had fit so well, and hugged in all the right places, that when Gabe tried them on, he’d fucking blushed because _why the fuck did Pete buy him those, and how the hell did he know what size to get_.

Gabe doesn’t want to admit to it, but after five minutes of looking at himself in the jeans, and wondering exactly how Pete knew his exact measurements, he’d stripped them off, and gotten himself off.

He came faster than he has in _months_ , and he’s also not thinking about that either.

It isn’t until he’s getting ready to go see Pete for the first time since this whole thing started, that he realizes exactly how much of what he wears and uses daily has been given to him by Pete.

He’s dressed, and completely ready to go, when he looks in the mirror and notices that, okay. Everything on his body, excluding his socks, underwear, and phone, were given to him by Pete.

The t-shirt, hoodie, shoes, _tight as hell jeans_ , watch, and the fucking necklace he never takes off, they were all gifts from Pete. He briefly considers changing, but that thought bothers him more than anything else, so he shakes himself, and heads out the door.

When he finally reaches Pete’s, he’s almost vibrating from nerves, and he really wishes he knew why. It’s just _Pete_ for fuck’s sake, there’s nothing to be nervous about. He lets himself in, because as nervous as he is, it’s still Pete, so it’s not like he cares, and as soon as he sees Pete, who’s smiling and opening his arms for a hug, he immediately feels calmer than he’s felt all day.

They break apart, and Pete gives him a once over, before tugging at the sleeve of the hoodie. “Hey, nice clothes.”

He’s still grinning as he says it, and Gabe has to fight back a blush as he answers. “Thanks man, I got ‘em for free.”

Pete laughs, and turns towards the kitchen, with Gabe following close behind. “Yeah, speaking of that, I’ve got something for you.”

Gabe’s eyes widen, and he battles with himself momentarily, before replying with, “Aw man sweet, what is it? A pony?”

Pete snorts, and Gabe grins as he sits at Pete’s kitchen table. Pete goes to the counter and grabs a couple boxes, carrying them over with him as he sits next to Gabe. After he hands one box to Gabe, he pats his thigh and pretends to look sorry. “Nah Gabey, not giving you anything to ride quite yet.”

Flushing, Gabe forces out a laugh -that sounds too fucking _loud_ \- and opens the box. When he sees what’s inside, he almost chokes on his own spit, and he can feel the flush on his face darkening.

Inside the box, resting innocently, is a fucking _cock ring_. It’s one of the more simple ones, just a ring, and if Gabe were a more virtuous man, he’d think it was a bracelet.

However, Gabe is _not_ a virtuous man, and he knows _exactly_ what it is.

Gabe looks up at Pete, and his face must be red as _hell_ right now, because Pete has this huge shit eating smirk on his face, and _oh_. This is a _joke_.

It’s a joke, and Gabe is freaking out, even though there’s _nothing_ to be freaking out over.

He tries to ignore the slight feeling of, what? Disappointment? And tries his best to grin back at Pete. “You trying to tell me something here?”

Pete’s smirk doesn’t falter, but he shrugs. “Depends what you take away from it.”

Gabe has no idea what that means, but he puts the lid back on the box, and pushes it aside. “Alright asshole, where’s my real present?”

Pete raises his eyebrows at him. “Are we starting to get spoiled?”

He doesn’t give Gabe time to answer, because he hands over the other box. Inside _this_ box, there’s the newest iPhone, and now Gabe’s down to everything on his body having been given to him by Pete, except for his socks and his underwear.

That by now familiar rush of _happypleasedthankful_ goes through him, and this time when he looks up at Pete, he doesn’t bother to even try to fight the blush. “You know you really don’t have to right?”

Pete’s still smirking, though it’s less of a leer now, and he just shrugs. “I know.”

Gabe stares at him a moment longer, then turns his attention back to his new phone.

After that, their attention turns to trying to figure the new phone out, and then eventually they wind up in Pete’s living room, watching new Game of Thrones episodes. They both fall asleep on the couch, then later, Pete gets them both in his bed.

They fall asleep again almost immediately, with Gabe between Pete’s spread legs, head resting on his stomach.

Neither of them brings up the cock ring again, but before he leaves the next day, Gabe grabs it, and shoves it in his pocket. Pete never says anything about it going missing, and Gabe has never felt more relieved in his life.

\---

Pete doesn’t know why he’s doing this.

When it started, it was a complete joke. Gabe had made a comment, about Pete being rich as fuck, and in retaliation, Pete bought Gabe expensive shoes, because it was a joke.

Then Gabe hadn’t responded, so Pete had decided to take it a step farther, and bought Gabe the most comfortable shirts he could find, as well as a solid gold chain link necklace. He didn’t know why he bought the necklace, just that he knew it’d look amazing on Gabe, and…

Yeah, he didn’t know why.

After he sent those, and still didn’t get a reaction, he figured he probably should have stopped. He was _going_ to stop even, except he went shopping with Andy one day, and they’d gone into a little vegan candy store, and Pete _couldn’t help himself_. He’d bought a ton of candy, and then on the way home, some headphones, because they looked like something Gabe would wear.

Patrick had given him a weird look, but otherwise hadn’t commented, and just like that, Pete had sent another package.

After that, he doesn’t even bother fighting it anymore. If he sees something that reminds him of Gabe, or he thinks would look good on Gabe, he buys it. When he finds a pair of _really fucking tight_ skinny jeans, he’s suddenly really glad he still has Gabe’s measurements from that time he’d had to buy them both suits for some party or other.

Another thing he can’t help, is when he starts buying _sex toys_.

It started off as a cock ring, and then _oh hey_ , there was a bright purple vibrator named “The Cobra” that was literally too good of a coincidence to pass up. Then, before he knew it, there was a collar (pleather, and a rich brown that he _knew_ would look good pressed up against Gabe’s throat, even though he knew he’d never get to use it on Gabe), and some dildos. When he found out they used the same measurements for handcuffs as they did on watches, well, that happened too.

Pete’s had this _thing_ for Gabe for, well, years. At first he was fine with it, because Pete entertains the idea of fucking anyone he finds good looking and he gets along with, so it was no big deal. Then it continued, and continued, until Pete was forced to step back and say, okay, maybe he doesn’t just want to fuck Gabe. He _also_ wants to kiss him good morning, and call him pet names, and have lazy days where they do nothing but lay in bed all day and watch crime shows.

Of course, he does still want to fuck him into the mattress -until he’s crying and screaming Pete’s name- so by the time he’s back home, and has invited Gabe over, he’s bought Gabe more than what people usually buy their significant others for ten birthdays, and he has more waiting to give him, _and_ a drawer full of sex toys that will more than likely never see the light of day.

If he were a different person, he’d feel ashamed.

As it is, he invited Gabe over, and set the box with Gabe’s new iPhone in it on the kitchen table. After a moment of contemplating, he grabbed the box with the cock ring in it, and set it there too. He figured he’d gauge Gabe’s reaction, and go from there.

He’d been expecting Gabe to fling it at him, or maybe glare at him. He didn’t expect Gabe to _blush_ , and get _embarrassed_. That was definitely nowhere near what Pete had planned, and suddenly Pete’s brain was short circuiting and his whole view was shifted.

If Gabe was embarrassed by Pete giving him a _sex toy_ (a relatively vanilla one too) then he had to want that with _Pete_. The only other time Pete had ever seen Gabe getting nervous over anything sex related had been during his relationship/friends with benefits thing with Ryland.

 _Gabe_ wanted _Pete_ , and Pete had no idea if it was because of the gifts, or if it was something he wanted longer, but there was no way Pete was letting it slip by now.

His theory was further confirmed, when, the next morning after Gabe left (after spending the night in Pete’s bed), the cock ring was nowhere to be found.

Pete got himself off to the idea of Gabe wearing it, just because Pete had bought it for him, twice that day.

\---

For the first week after Gabe was at Pete’s house, he sticks the cock ring in the bottom of his sock drawer, and tries to forget about it.

After a week of almost constantly having it in the back of his mind, he takes it out again, and sits on the edge of his bed staring at it for a good ten minutes.

He can totally use it, because there’s no way Pete will know. No one will know, unless he gets drunk and decides to pull his pants down, but he hasn’t done anything like that in years, so he’s pretty sure he’s safe. Pete knows he has it anyway, and if Gabe _does_ wear it, it’s not like Pete doesn’t think he isn’t already anyway. So really, he’s just doing what’s expected of him.

Gabe groans, and runs his fingers through his hair.

 _Get a fucking grip Saporta_.

He doesn’t move for another minute, and then he’s standing up, and stripping. If he’s going to do this, he’s going all the way. Once he’s stripped all the way down to nothing -except the necklace, he still can’t bring himself to take the damn thing off- he gets on his back, and holds the ring up, just staring at it.

For some stupid reason, there’s a nervous knot in his stomach, along with that familiar arousal that always seems to pop up the first time he uses something Pete’s bought him. This time though, it’s _different_ , and he kind of wishes Pete was here, to tell him what to do with this thing, except he squashes that idea as soon as it’s formed, because _that’s not going to happen_.

Gabe takes a deep breath, and finally -he’s been hard since he took the thing out of his drawer- touches his cock. He groans, and after a few strokes, drops the cock ring and grips at the sheets instead. Barely ten minutes later, he feels himself getting close, and grabs around for the ring again, and instead of coming, he removes his hand from himself, and slides the cock ring on. He wants to take it off as soon as it’s on, because _fuck_ he wants to come, but he doesn’t.

He doesn’t, because he knows it’ll be a hundred times better when he takes it off, and that if Pete _were_ the one doing this to him, he’d make him leave it on until….well, who knows.

So, Gabe leaves it on, until an hour later, when he’s nearly vibrating out of his skin. He doesn’t know _what_ he’s waiting for, just that he doesn’t want to come yet, and it’s not until he gets a text from Pete, that he knows what he wants.

He fights with himself for a good five minutes, because in all seriousness, this is more than likely still a joke to Pete, and if Pete laughs at Gabe or something, Gabe doesn’t know what he’ll do. In the end, he decides to suck it up, and texts Pete back.

**hey so u know that thing u gave me last week**

It’s a few minutes before Pete replies, and Gabe almost throws his phone out the window twice just so he doesn’t have to see if Pete never replies, but then Pete texts back.

_yeah, i cant find it, do u know where it is?_

**…. maybe**

_so you did take it then_

_did you use it yet?_

_fuck ur using it now arent u_

Before Gabe can answer, Pete’s calling him, and he lets it ring twice before he picks up. When he does, neither of them say anything for a good minute, before Pete finally speaks up.

“ _I knew you took it with you, I looked for it and couldn’t find it and-fuck Gabe are you actually using it right now?_ ”

Gabe nods, then realizes Pete can’t see him, and when he replies, his voice is quiet and unsure, and he hates it.

“Yeah I-I’m using it-I’ve had it on for like, an hour now? It uh-yeah.” Pete groans, and Gabe shifts uncomfortably where he’s sitting, because if he thought he was going to explode ten minutes ago, now it’s even worse.

“ _Shit, do you need to come? Are you hard baby?_ ” Gabe feels his stomach swoop, and he moans.

“Yeah I’m-I need to, it-oh god, please.”

“ _Sssh, it’s alright, you said you’ve had it on for an hour? Did you get off before you put it on?_ ”

“I got myself hard and-and then I put it on because….” He trails off, and Pete makes a curious noise.

“ _Because why Gabe? Why’d you put it on? Have you used it before?_ ”

“No I-I put it away and then tried to forget about it, but I couldn’t and now I’m using it and _I really need to come Pete_.”

Gabe hears Pete laugh from the other end, and immediately feels self conscious. Was he being too desperate? Oh god, what if this was a joke and Pete was laughing _at_ him. For a moment, he considers hanging up and maybe never talking to Pete again, but then Pete’s talking again.

“ _What do you need Gabe? Do you need me to tell you you can come? Is that it?_ ”

Gabe licks his lips. “I-I don’t-”

“ _Come on baby, you texted me, you brought it up, if I told you to wait, to leave it on, would you?_ ”

“Pete-”

“ _Would you?_ ”

“I don’t know I just-”

“ _Gabe._ ”

Gabe takes a breath, and sighs. “Y-Yes. I would wait.”

“ _And you texted me because you wanted me to tell you that you can come, didn’t you?_ ”

Gabe groans, rubbing his hand on his thigh nervously. “Y-Yeah I did.” He can practically feel Pete’s grin, and if his cock gives a desperate throb from the thought, he decides to ignore it.

“ _Good. You just wanna be good for me don’t you? You want me to treat you nice, huh?_ ” Gabe whimpers, and Pete laughs again, though this time it’s softer. “ _Yeah you do, that’s why you like me buying you things, right? Why you haven’t said anything. You like it, and you want me to take care of you don’t you? Shit Gabe, are you naked?_ ”

Gabe looks down at his sweatpants, and groans when he sees the wet spot at the front. “N-No I’m still dressed, do you want me to..?” 

“ _Yeah, take your clothes off for me baby._ ”

Gabe stands, moving to his bedroom and putting the phone on speaker before obeying, then gets on the bed.

“So I’m like, naked and shit.” Pete laughs again.

“ _Never change Gabey._ ” Gabe laughs too, his nerves finally beginning to lessen.

“What-what should I do?”

“ _I want you to take it off, and touch yourself for me, but don’t come yet, okay?_ ”

“O-Okay.” Gabe slides the ring off, fighting off a moan as he does, then wraps a hand around his cock -finally- and lets out a loud groan. He hears Pete curse, and he lets out a quiet whine.

“ _There you go baby, bet that feels good, you waited so long, just to be good for me didn’t you?_ ” Gabe moans, and squeezes the base of his cock tightly.

“Pete I-I can’t-please just let me-”

“ _Ssh, okay, you’re okay, just hold on a little while longer alright? I know you can be good for me._ ” Gabe whimpers, but slowly starts stroking himself again.

“Yeah I can, wanna be good for you.”

“ _I know you do Gabe, and you’re doing so well, you know when I gave you the toy I wanted to put it on you right then and there? If I had asked what would you have done?_ ”

Gabe fights back a gasp, and brings his free hand up to his mouth so he can bite onto his knuckle briefly. “I-I would’ve let you-would let you do anything-”

“ _Yeah you would, as long as I take care of you right?_ ”

“Yes _please_ , I l-love when you take care of me-love that you’re b-buying shit for me-I-” Gabe’s cut off by Pete groaning, and it’s at that moment he realizes Pete’s probably been getting himself off the entire time too. “O-Oh god Pete please let me come, I c-can’t-”

“ _Yeah baby, let go for me, wanna hear you come for me._ ”

Gabe moans, and then he’s coming all over his own stomach. He vaguely registers the fact that Pete’s groaning on the other end, and then it’s quiet, except for both of them panting.

A few minutes later, and the reality of what just happened is hitting Gabe like a ton of bricks, and he bolts upright, grabbing the phone and taking it off speaker.

“Oh god Pete I’m so-I’m sorry I didn’t- that was-” He stops, and when Pete doesn’t say anything, he lets out a hurried, “Fuck, I’m sorry.” Before hanging up. 

He stares down at his phone for a moment, before groaning in frustration at himself, and throwing it onto the bed before standing and going to the bathroom. As he washes up, he tries not to think about the possible consequences for what just happened.

 _God_ , why does he always screw shit up for himself?

\---

After that, Gabe expects the gifts to stop, and for Pete to never speak to him again. Basically, he expects his whole world to fall apart.

Instead, three days later, he receives a package, this one containing socks, a stack of movies, and some stud earrings. When Gabe puts the socks, and the earrings on, he has to take a moment, because literally everything he’s wearing -barring his underwear- was bought for him by Pete.

He tries to ignore the thought, he _really_ does, but, a few weeks later, when Pete invites him to go out to eat, he definitely does not -he totally does- make sure everything he’s wearing was given to him by Pete.

It makes him feel like some sort of _sugarbaby_ or something, but he keeps reminding himself, he’s never had sex with Pete, and other than that little phone thing, nothing even _remotely_ sexual had happened between them.

So he shows up at the restaurant, almost completely dressed in nothing but things from Pete, and he feels good. He’s kind of nervous, but, he reasons with himself, there’s no way Pete would invite him out for lunch if he held any hard feelings. It’s just not how Pete worked.

When Pete sees him, he waves from his booth tucked away in the corner, and when Gabe slides in across from him, he gives him a wide grin.

“Hey, took you long enough. I ordered for you already.” Gabe nods, and settles back into his seat, and tries not to think about the little thrill that goes through him at Pete ordering for him.

“Yeah man that’s fine, don’t worry about it. So, what’s up?” Pete bites his lip briefly, then sighs.

“I think we need to talk.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

“So uh. What, what did…..” Gabe trails off, and nervously licks his lips. Pete shakes his head, and reaches a hand out to rest it on Gabe’s arm.

“It’s nothing bad! I just-I kinda want to know where we stand, y’know?”

“What do you mean?” Pete looks considering, then shrugs.

“I guess I just, I didn’t know if you were like, enjoying it or anything. Like, okay, I knew you’d be enjoying it because I’m buying you things, but I didn’t know if you’d enjoy the fact that I was buying you things. Then after what happened….” Gabe flushes, and looks down at the table.

“Look I-that was completely inappropriate and I really shouldn’t have-”

“ _Gabe_ ,” The intensity in Pete’s voice makes Gabe look up, and when he does, he sees Pete has a smile on his face. “I don’t mind, in fact, I _enjoyed_ it okay? You have nothing to apologize for, because I wanted that just as much as you. Are we good?” Gabe gapes at him for a moment, then nods slowly.

“I-I, yeah. We are.” He pauses for a moment, then slowly starts to smile. “And, for the record, I really, _really_ enjoy the fact that it’s you buying me shit. Um, actually, currently?” He tugs at his hoodie, and smirks at Pete. “Everything I’m wearing? All of it’s from you, except my underwear.” 

Pete stares at him for a moment, before licking his lower lip slowly, and giving Gabe a once-over. “You mean everything?” The smirk slowly falls from Gabe’s face, and he nods quickly, a blush settling on his cheeks.

“Yep. I uh-I don’t actually wear much of anything these days that isn’t from you.” Pete blinks, and Gabe swears the room feels fifty degrees hotter for five minutes, before their waiter comes with their food, and the tension is gone.

The rest of the meal is spent discussing other things, and the subject of Pete buying Gabe things doesn’t come up again until they’re walking out of the restaurant. Pete stops Gabe, in front of his car, pushing him against the side of it, before he reaches a hand up to tug at the chain link necklace. When Gabe’s breath catches, Pete grins at him, then lets the necklace fall back against his skin again, making sure to rub his thumb against Gabe’s collarbone.

“Y’know, I knew this would look good on you, but it looks even better than I imagined.” Gabe whines, high pitched in the back of his throat, and it’s then that Pete notices how _hard_ Gabe is. “Baby, are-are you wearing the toy I gave you?” Gabe nods, and Pete lets out a quiet groan. “Fuck, you’re trying to kill me aren’t you? I want you to go home, and I want you to wait for my text to take it off, do you think you can do that?”

Gabe’s mouth drops open, but then he nods. “I-I can do that.” Pete smiles at him, and squeezes his arm once, before dropping all contact, and stepping away.

“Good boy. I’ll see you later, huh?” It takes Gabe a moment, but then he’s nodding too, and standing up, trying to discreetly adjust himself.

“I-yeah, it was-it was good seeing you.” Pete just gives smirks at him, and gets into his car. Gabe waits for him to drive off, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Pete’s going to be the fucking death of him.

\---

After the first time Pete found out Gabe actually used the cock ring, he took it upon himself to text Gabe whenever he wanted him to wear it, any of Gabe’s prior engagements be damned.

Going out with friends? Going to a show, or recording? Put it on anyway. Pete never gave him an ultimatum, but it’s not like Gabe was going to disobey, so he didn’t need to.

It continues for nearly a week, before Gabe finds another package on his doorstep.

This time, he feels like he knows what’s going to be in it, before he even opens it. When he opens it up, and finds several pairs of boxers, he isn’t surprised, but he isn’t calm either. He hasn’t forgotten the comment he’d made in the restaurant, and he hasn’t forgotten how Pete had reacted either; this is Pete doing something about it, and if Gabe is right, the next move is up to him.

He texts Pete, asking if he can come over, his hands shaking slightly. When Pete texts back ‘yeah sure :)’, he takes a deep breath, and goes to get dressed.

When he’s completely dressed, he takes a moment to revel in the fact that everything he’s wearing at the moment is from Pete. Everything, from the cock ring he’d slid on after almost a full minute of debating, to the phone in his pocket. It’s all from Pete, and he’s almost giddy because of it. 

He takes a deep breath, checks his reflection in the mirror one more time, then heads out the door. 

When he gets to Pete’s, he’s greeted by a wide grin, and a slightly calculating look. Pete doesn’t say anything though, and they go into the living room to watch TV and talk. A couple hours later, Gabe’s lying on the couch, with his head in Pete’s lap, and Pete’s fingers running through his hair methodically. He’s just being lulled to sleep, when Pete tugs softly at one of his curls. Gabe makes a questioning sound, and Pete smiles softly. 

“You awake Gabanti?” 

Gabe nods. ‘Mmhm, ‘m awake.” 

Pete continues playing with his hair. “Good, because I had a question for you.” Gabe shifts, so he’s on his back, and looking up at Pete. 

“Yeah sure, what is it?” 

“You remember when we went out to eat last?” 

Gabe nods slowly. “Yeah, why?” 

“Well you said something, about how almost everything on your body was given to you by me, except for your underwear, and after your last gift, I wanted to know…..” Gabe licks his lips, and nods slowly. Pete raises his eyebrows at him, and looks up and down Gabe’s body, before making eye contact again. “So. Everything you’re wearing…” 

Gabe nods again, and his voice comes out quieter than he expected it to. “...Is from you.” He lets out an awkward laugh, and averts his eyes. “Never thought I’d have a sugar daddy but here we are, huh?” 

Pete only inhales sharply, the hand not in Gabe’s hair beginning to trail down Gabe’s body, until he’s able to push Gabe’s shirt up a little, and begin dragging his fingertips softly across his skin. “I want you to show me baby, want you to show me everything I gave you, do you want to do that?” 

Gabe gasps, then shivers from the contact, and closes his eyes briefly, before he nods. “Y-Yeah I want to.” 

Pete smiles, and moves his hand again, squeezing Gabe’s hip. “Good, I want you to get up and take everything off that I gave you okay? I want to see it all.” Gabe nods again, and hurriedly sits up. 

“Do-should I do it here?” 

“Yes, unless you don’t want to, I don’t want you to do this if you don’t.” 

Gabe’s eyes widen. “I do! I want this, I really _really_ want this, I’m just. Nervous.” Pete nods, then, slowly so Gabe can stop him if he wants to, puts a hand on the back of Gabe’s neck, then leans over and gives him a kiss. He feels Gabe relax, and smiles before pulling away again. 

“Better?” Gabe’s eyelids have drooped a little, and he nods, before getting up. He looks unsure for a minute, before Pete gives him a smile. “Why don’t you start with the smaller things?” Gabe nods, and holds up his arm, then starts taking off the watch. He sets it down on the coffee table -carefully-, before taking off the bracelet from his other wrist, then his earrings, and then a ring. 

He looks up at Pete, only to see him staring hungrily at him, while chewing on his lower lip, and he blushes slightly before leaning over to take his socks off. 

After he’s got all of the small things off, he reaches up to toy with the necklace, and gives Pete an unsure look. “Do I have to take it off?” Pete looks surprised. 

“Why wouldn’t you want to?” Gabe blushes again, and brings a hand up to run his fingers through his own hair. 

“I haven’t really-I don’t actually take it off much.” Pete groans, and Gabe looks up at him. 

“Fuck that’s hot. Don’t take it off.” 

Gabe nods, looking relieved, and continues taking the rest of his clothes off. When he gets down to the boxers he’d gotten from Pete, he looks up and sees Pete smiling at him. He smiles back, before tugging them off. As soon as he’s standing up straight, he looks at Pete, who lets out a moan. 

“Fucking-shit baby, you’re wearing the ring and- _fuck_ get on your knees.” Gabe looks momentarily startled, then smiles as he sinks to his knees and watches Pete get up from the couch and walk over to him. “God I gave all that to you, and you still make sure to put that on for me, like I’m always in control of your pleasure right? Not just when I give you something.” He fists some of Gabe’s hair in his hand, and Gabe moans. 

“Y-yes I like it, like it Pete, it feels so good when-” He cuts off with another moan when Gabe tugs at his hair, his eyes closing as his mouth drops open. 

Pete relaxes his grip, and begins running his fingers through Gabe’s hair. “You just like when I’m in control, don’t you baby? You like it when I buy you things, you like it when I make you wait to feel good, and you liked it when I ordered your food for you too didn’t you? You just need someone to take care of you, isn’t that right baby?” 

Gabe whimpers, and nods as best he can. “Yes please, please just-I need- _please_.” 

Pete bends down and kisses Gabe’s forehead, before releasing his hold, and taking a step back. “I’ll take care of you baby, let’s go to the bedroom first though, okay?” Gabe nods, and is on his feet and going towards the bedroom almost immediately. Pete follows, tells Gabe to get settled on the bed, and watches hungrily as he does. 

When Gabe is settled on his back, Pete grabs his bottle of lube and climbs up onto the bed and settles between Gabe’s already spread legs. He pushes himself up so he’s hovered over Gabe, and begins pressing kisses onto his sternum, slowly making his way up to Gabe’s neck. Groaning, Gabe brings his hands up to Pete’s hair, and throws his head back against the pillows, silently begging Pete to give him moremoremore. 

Pete laughs softly, before biting into the side of Gabe’s neck, rubbing his hand soothingly on Gabe’s thigh as he does. When he pulls away, there’s a mark already forming, right where the necklace will rest when Gabe’s upright. Pete grins, then looks at Gabe’s face. He’s got his head still tilted up, and his mouth parted as he breathes heavily, and Pete can’t help but start littering kisses onto his jawline as he moves one of his hands so it’s resting on Gabe’s pelvis, close to his leaking cock. Gabe lets out a whine, and pushes his hips up, trying to get friction, and Pete pushes him down. 

“Nuh uh, you have to wait for me to give it to you, okay?” Gabe groans, but nods, and Pete grins as he trails his hand down, completely ignoring his cock -and the cock ring- until he’s pressing a finger up against his hole. Gabe gasps, spreading his legs farther, and Pete laughs. “Yeah you want this more anyway don’t you? Why would I touch your cock when you want to be filled so badly baby?” 

“Pete please-” 

“Yeah, I’ll give it to you Gabe, ssh.” He presses a kiss to Gabe’s lip, biting his lip as he pulls away, and reaches for the lube as he sits up. When Pete pushes the first finger in, he lets out a loud groan, and tries to push back against the friction, only for Pete to smack his thigh. He whimpers, and Pete tsks. “Stay _still_ baby, you don't want me to punish you, do you?” Gabe only groans in response, and Pete laughs as he pushes another finger inside with the first one. “Alright, maybe later. But right now, I’m taking the ring off okay? I want you to hold on for me on your own. Can you do that baby? Be good for me?” 

Gabe nods desperately, and brings a hand up to run it through his own hair, mumbling a quiet, breathy “oh god” when Pete pushes another finger in as he undoes the cock ring. After a few moments, he pulls his fingers out as well, and when he hears a disappointed whine from Gabe, looks up at him. When he does, he sees Gabe still has a hand fisted in his own hair, and the other is tugging restlessly at the necklace. Pete furrows his eyebrows, and moves up again, and presses a kiss to Gabe’s cheek as he gently pries his fingers from the necklace. 

“Hey, don’t pull on it, I don’t want you to break it.” Gabe whines, and reluctantly lets Pete move his hand. 

“Sorry I just, I like to feel it, it calms me down.” Pete hums thoughtfully, then shifts over so he can reach into the nightstand, aware of Gabe watching him curiously. When he climbs back over to Gabe, he settles in between his legs again, and holds up the collar he’d bought all those months ago. Gabe’s mouth drops open, and he sits up, his gaze flickering nervously between Pete’s face and the collar in his hand. “Pete i-is that-” 

“You don’t have to wear it, but I think it might help with this-” He tugs softly at the necklace, “-and honestly, I think it’d be fucking hot.” Gabe looks up at Pete again, then nods. 

“Yes, yes please I want to wear it. Want to be yours.” 

Pete grins, and leans forward to kiss Gabe quickly, before pulling back and reaching his hands up to undo the necklace. “You’re already _mine_ , this is just a nice accessory.” Gabe grins back at him, a slight blush on his cheeks as he tilts his head back so Pete can buckle the collar easier. When he gets it turned around, he guides Gabe back so he’s lying down again, then sits up, and groans. 

“ _God_ you look so fucking _hot_ , can’t wait to fucking ruin you Gabe.” He climbs off the bed, removing his shirt and pants, then grabs a condom and climbs back up onto the bed, and a few minutes later is _finally_ pushing his way inside Gabe’s body. 

It doesn’t last as long as either of them wants, with Gabe asking for permission to come barely fifteen minutes later. As soon as Pete gives him permission, his back bows off the bed as he comes with a bitten off yell. That, paired with how tight he gets around Pete’s cock, makes Pete follow, with a harsh bite to Gabe’s chest as he comes. 

After a few minutes of panting, Pete lifts himself up again, and carefully pulls out of Gabe, tying the condom and dropping it over the side of the bed before moving to lay next to Gabe. Gabe’s watching him, a soft smile on his face, and hair matted to his forehead. Pete smiles back at him, and gets them rearranged, until Gabe’s on his stomach with his head resting on Pete’s chest, with Pete’s hands in his hair. 

After another moment of silence, breathes out heavily. “Hey baby, was that okay?” Gabe nods, a lazy smile on his face. 

“Of course it was, I haven’t had that much fun in a long time.” Pete huffs out a laugh. 

“Good to know Gabe, good to know.” 

Gabe bites his lip. “You uh-this isn’t just a one time thing, is it?” Pete raises an eyebrow, and shakes his head. 

“No. If you don’t want it to be then it won’t be.” Gabe relaxes noticeably, and Pete chuckles, and reaches a hand down to play with the collar. “What? Did you think I just gave you this for fun?” Gabe shrugs. 

“Well, I just figured-” 

“Nuh uh. You’re my baby, no getting out of that.” 

Gabe grins, and rests his head back on Pete’s chest, letting out a content sigh when Pete continues playing with his hair 

Nope, he is definitely not complaining. 


End file.
